Infatuación
by sunshinebunnyco
Summary: 1: La infatuación es el estado caracterizado por el dejarse llevar por una pasión irracional, tratándose de un amor adictivo. 2: Encaprichamiento Ace es el capricho de turno. No durará demasiado, o al menos eso dicen, pero el tiempo que dure puede ser el mejor o el peor dependiendo de donde se mire.
1. Chapter 1

El gato es mi adoración 3

Resumen completo

1: La infatuación es el estado caracterizado por el dejarse llevar por una pasión irracional, tratándose de un amor adictivo.

2: Encaprichamiento

Ace es el capricho de turno.

No durará demasiado, o al menos eso dicen, pero el tiempo que dure puede ser el mejor o el peor dependiendo de donde se mire.

Sabo es un hermano bastante indulgente que ama a su pequeño hermanito por sobre todas las cosas, jamás le negaría nada, absolutamente nada.

Luffy también ama a su hermano pero este no puede estar ahí todo el tiempo de manera que para entretenerse recurre a pedir a su hermano ciertos obsequios, si algo le gusta Sabo se lo consigue, no importa demasiado el cómo, solo los resultados.

Ace es el capricho de turno ¿Pero el capricho de quien exactamente?

Temas sensibles: violación y secuestro/maltrato.

* * *

Luffy era su adoración, por supuesto que le daría cualquier cosa que pidiera.

Para Sabo lo más importante era ver a ese pequeño monstruillo sonriente y feliz, claro que a veces esa condenada sonrisa le causaba más de un dolor de cabeza pero valía la pena cualquier esfuerzo con tal de ver al menor sonreír, si su hermano pequeño era feliz, Sabo era feliz, así de simple.

Desde una temprana edad había aprendido a amar a Luffy más que a cualquiera de sus dos padres demasiado ocupados en los asuntos de aquella compañía transnacional que en poner atención a sus hijos fuera de asegurarse de que estos llevaran a cabo sus estudios adecuadamente, mientras la hilera de dieces no variara en la boleta de calificaciones los chicos no eran realmente merecedores de una llamada telefónica siquiera.

A temprana edad también Sabo había descubierto no sentirse atraído por nadie que no fuera su pequeño hermano desde luego.

Con tiempo de sobra y la falta de escrúpulos que nadie se había molestado en enseñarle no había sido difícil comenzar a acercarse al menor de maneras que si hubieran sido sabidas ninguna persona en su familia hubiera aprobado, pero a falta de supervisión (fuera de aquella brindada por los empleados domésticos) su dulce hermanito poco había demorado en caer sobre sus redes.

Aunque quizá habría sido más propio decir que era él mismo quien había caído aún más profundo en ese fatídico amor que profesaba por su adorado Luffy. Si antes este ya era un pequeño tirano que lloraba y pataleaba por cualquier cosa que se le negara cuando aprendiera de los sentimientos y necesidades de su hermano mayor por él las cosas solo habían ido de mal en peor.

Cuando a la edad de 13 Sabo ya comenzara con el despertar de la curiosidad sexual no había querido experimentar con nadie que no fuera su querido hermanito de tan solo 10 años, claro que no había dejado que las cosas subieran de tono más allá de los besos y los roces, al menos no de inicio.

Al son de "quiero esto" y "No quiero aquello" su vida se regía por los deseos del menor; Dormían en la misma habitación por que Luffy así lo quería y si Sabo deseaba que el chico hiciera algo que verdaderamente era necesario pero no quería hacer eran requeridos varios minutos con el más dulce convencimiento para que su hermano, de mala gana, aceptara hacer lo que se le pedía.

Para cuando Sabo cumpliera los 16 no podía imaginar su vida al lado de nadie más, y, en el más dulce sueño al que Luffy le había dejado soñar habían acordado que no se enamorarían de nadie más.

La primera pequeña decepción había surgido tras aquel verano donde sus padres insistieran en que Sabo debía estudiar en aquel maldito internado tan lejos de casa, Luffy para aquel entonces ya había dejado la escuela, solapado por su hermano mayor que hacía de carne de cañón frente a sus padres que ya de por si le consideraban inútil frente a su perfecto hermano mayor.

Luffy no estudiaba y tampoco se preocupaba por conseguir algún empleo, pasaba sus días consintiendo cualquier capricho que se le antojase o aprendiendo pequeñas ocupaciones inútiles pero que le hacían feliz, llegando Sabo del instituto era recibido con un minucioso informe de sus actividades durante el día, del cual no se perdía ni una palabra mientras cenaban.

Todo era perfecto para el rubio y su consentido hermano pequeño y podría haberlo seguido siendo si el menor hubiera comprendido antes la naturaleza un poco posesiva de su hermano mayor, no importaba que Sabo fuera a heredar la compañía, o aquella casona gigante donde vivían o cualquier otra cosa, el verdadero dueño de todo ello era él.

Por qué el dueño de Sabo era él.

Sabo haría lo que fuera por él.

Sabo estaba perdidamente enamorado de él.

Sabo le daría cualquier cosa que él quisiera.

Jamás se le había ocurrido a Luffy pensar que todo ello podría tener alguna clase de precio. La primera vez que lo aprendiera había sido tras esas "vacaciones" de Sabo al extranjero, su hermano no volvería a dejarle solo en casa después de aquella vez.

Zoro era su mejor amigo, uno de esos amigos que siguiera hablándole después de que dejase la escuela y que en el tiempo que Sabo había estado en su internado le había hecho compañía prácticamente todos los días.

Luffy no estaba acostumbrado a dormir solo, a hacer todas sus comidas solo o a pasar, en sí, todos los malditos días a solas, claro que era culpa de Sabo lo que había sucedido, ni siquiera le había avisado el día que volvería ¿Cómo iba a Luffy a saber que su hermano regresaría justamente en el momento que se encontraba comiéndose a besos con Zoro en la habitación que siempre compartía con su hermano mayor? Por qué Sabo al irse tan egoístamente le había dejado con demasiadas necesidades que por sí mismo no podía satisfacer.

Por la mirada de su hermano Luffy había pensado que sería reprendido, aquello sin embargo no había sucedido en lo absoluto.—Dios mío Lu ¡¿Qué cara es esa para recibir a tu hermano mayor?! — Era como si Zoro ni siquiera estuviera ahí, de manera un poco recelosa se había separado del peliverde y acomodado su ropa un poco, limpiando su boca como, si de pronto, la saliva de su amigo le diera un poco de asco, en aquel momento, a sus 14 años no sabía que aquello que estaba sintiendo era culpa y, ligeramente, un poco de temor. — Ven y abrázame Lu. —

Sin dudarlo había hecho lo que Sabo le pedía, abrazándose a él y sintiendo su familiar calor llenarle de manera muy diferente a como había sido durante aquellos meses con su amigo, cerrando los ojos por primera vez el menor se había dado cuenta que no era solo Sabo quien le necesitaba a él.

La cena había transcurrido con tranquilidad, Sabo insistió en que Zoro debía quedarse a acompañarlos, por supuesto que no estaba molesto con ellos, Luffy siempre hacia lo que quería de cualquier forma, era mejor que se enterase ahora que después y un montón de comentarios más por el estilo habían fluido durante la noche haciendo que el más joven de los Monkey se sintiera un tanto extraño, inseguro incluso ¿De verdad a Sabo no le importaba que pudiera estar con alguien más?

No quería estar con Zoro ya, no de esa forma, pero por primera vez no se sentía con la libertad de decir lo que quería y lo que no frente a su hermano.

Sabo por su parte bien habría quería matar a aquel rufián de cabello verde a penas verlo enredado con su hermanito pero lo que le tenía reservado sería algo mucho peor, ya se enteraría el maldito. Luffy era suyo, su adoración, por supuesto que le daría cualquier cosa que pidiera.

Una persona no iba a ser la excepción.

Su mente había tenido que trabajar a prisa, claro estaba que su hermanito no podía enterarse de aquella pequeña sorpresa hasta que estuviera lista, tras la cena se había ofrecido a llevar al peliverde a su casa en uno de los automóviles que a Luffy aún no le era permitido manejar, quería unas palabras a solas con el chico, nada de que preocuparse, con la pésima orientación de este no había sido difícil llevarle por un camino poco concurrido, lo difícil quizá había sido noquearlo con la suficiente fuerza para que, de regreso a casa no despertase.

En una de las tantas habitaciones de huéspedes le había atado a la cama metiendo un trapo en su boca y amarrando una gaza sobre esta para improvisar una mordaza, ya después se encargaría de conseguir una de verdad y amarras más fáciles de manipular.

Había pensado en darle esa sorpresa a su hermanito tras el reencuentro a solas, que con Luffy echándosele encima y besándolo de manera hambrienta se había extendido incluso un poco más allá de lo que había esperado, toda la noche había estado follando al pequeño una y otra vez hasta que ambos estuvieran demasiado exhaustos para moverse siquiera, quizá Sabo hubiera aguantado un poco más de no haberse ensañado golpeando un poco al amigo de Luffy.

.

.

.

Ver a su amigo en las condiciones que Sabo le había dejado no debía ser agradable pero de alguna manera Luffy no había podido evitar sonreír, más aun cuando Sabo le rodease por la espalda la cintura para besar su mejilla y preguntar si el regalo era de su agrado.

Con el rostro medio ensangrentado y las manos atadas a la cabecera de la cama de manera que el peliverde tuviera que mantenerse sentado sobre ella Zoro estaba apenas consciente, no había escuchado siquiera cuando Sabo diera la indicación a su hermano pequeño de satisfacerse a si mismo con el cuerpo de su amigo. —Vamos Lu, ya le eh puesto listo para ti. — un par de pastillitas no muy difíciles de conseguir habían hecho todo el trabajo que necesitaba, ayudando al menor a quitarse la ropa le había besado los hombros y el cuello con suavidad, no le estaba desnudando para alguien más, Zoro se encontraba demasiado fuera de sí para saber lo que pasaba, le desnudaba para contemplarle él. — Lúcete para mi monito. —

El tono cariñoso en la voz de su hermano le había hecho estremecer, cuando estuviera completamente desnudo se había sentado a horcajadas sobre el duro falo de su amigo, lo que restaba de la esencia del rubio dentro de él fungiendo como lubricante, Zoro se sentía bien dentro suyo, bastante, y la mirada que Sabo le dedicaba podía sentirla con claridad en su nuca, en su cuerpo desnudo, en cada movimiento que hacia sobre aquel muñeco atado a su cama. — mhhh… Sabo…— Cada gemido que soltaba había sido para su adorado hermano y no para ese chico debajo suyo que gruñía y jadeaba con el placer brindado.

—Sabo… te quiero a ti…— las manos de su hermano habían comenzado a recorrer su torzo, subiendo a sus pezones para estimularlos y bajando hasta su miembro para atenderle mientras le incitaba a seguir con aquellos pequeños saltitos, haciéndole sentir que lo estuviera haciendo con él aunque podía también sentir bien el bulto cada vez más rígido en los pantalones del mayor frotándose en su trasero con cada movimiento, Sabo estaba tan duro como aquel hombre dentro suyo y aquello le excitaba bastante.

No sabía que ser deseado así por dos personas a la vez podía ser tan placentero.

Aun si una de ellas estaba al borde de la inconciencia… que importaba mientras él lo disfrutara.

.

.

.

Tras Zoro habían venido unos cuantos más, por capricho, por aburrimiento o lo que fuera aquello se había convertido en un habito que acompañara los viajes de aquellos hermanos, claro que Sabo no volvería a dejar al pequeño solo para que se enredase con quien sabe quién y Luffy, bien, quizá para él que no gustaba de la soledad el cambio no posara una amenaza de momento, había pasado de "quiero esto" o "quiero aquello" a algo un poco distinto…

.

.

.

.

—Ese chico es lindo ¿No crees Sabo? —

—¿Uh? ¿Ma-ko? ¿O algo así?—

—No, no, dijo que era algo con A o algo. —

—Pero estoy seguro que en la placa de su delantal decía Mako. —

—En realidad el delantal no es mío, estoy cubriendo por mi hermano. — La voz de aquel mesero pecoso del que habían estado hablando hasta el momento les sorprendió desde la espalda. — ¿Algo en lo que pueda ayudarles? — a esa distancia la pequeña placa metálica que leía "Marco" era claramente visible. —El nombre es Ace por cierto, pero pueden solo llamarme "mesero" todos lo hacen de cualquier manera. —

—Oh, está bien, queremos todo lo de la página 3 por favor. —

El chico había parpadeado un par de veces, ¿Aquellos sujetos estaban de broma? Esperaba que si, había más de quince platillos diferentes en la página tres.

Sabo había tomado su tiempo en observar al nuevo capricho de su hermanito, ¿Qué deberían hacer? ¿Una estrategia frontal o invitarlo a salir primero? ¿Y por qué tardaba tanto en surtir su orden? — Sabo, olvidaste las bebidas. — le susurro Luffy de manera casi secreta por su error, no era muy propio de su hermano el equivocarse, seguro que Ace seguía ahí porque Sabo no había pedido las bebidas.

—Ah, es verdad, una jarra de té helado y dos vasos, oh y trae algo de esas entradas rellenas de queso, creo que aun las hacen ¿No? No las eh visto en el menú. — hacía tiempo que no frecuentaban aquel restaurante, quizá volvieran a hacerlo si significaba ver al chico, aunque este había dicho que estaba cubriendo por su hermano así que no era un muy probable, lo mejor sería esperarle cerca de la puerta de servicio terminada la cena.

A penas el mesero pelinegro se hubiera alejado para poner su orden en la cocina las ya esperadas palabras de su hermano menor habían llegado a oídos del rubio. —Me gusta Sabo, Lo quiero. —

Una sonrisa socarrona se dibujó en los labios del rubio, Luffy era su adoración, por supuesto que le daría cualquier cosa que pidiera. —Claro monito, después de cenar. —

* * *

Se que no debería… pero aun así lo hice.

No me arrepiento de nada, salvo que la idea inicial resulta un poco más vaga de lo que esperaba y aun así me tomo la mayor parte del capítulo asentarla, continuaré con esta historia en cuanto concluya con "heart adbuction" que ya se acerca cada vez más a su final.

Con especial amor para el gatito gordo de mi vida al cual siempre voy a amar con todo el corazón, el sabe en quien están inspirados mis pensamientos 3

Créditos para Whitey fujoshi con quien inicialmente surgió esta idea y cuyas ideas espero me ayuden a no hacer las cosas demasiado dulces cuando no deberían serlas XD


	2. Ace

Ace volteo a ver a aquel extraño, detectando al instante el pequeño cilindro de color negro que despedía ese peculiar aroma que le había hecho voltear, un cigarro con olor a clavo y especias, era un olor más parecido al incienso que al tabaco, en algún momento incluso le había parecido agradable, atractivo, ahora no podía oler esos malditos cigarros sin recordarlo a él.

Aun después de tantos años era molesto para Ace tener que recordar al maldito rubio y su loco hermano; Ese par de arrogantes idiotas habían arruinado su ya de por si mala vida, quizá no hubiera tenido muchas oportunidades antes y ahora, bueno ahora no estaba precisamente seguro de a dónde ir o que hacer pero no volvería a aquel lugar, en definitiva no.

No había forma de que planeara quedarse en ese maldito infierno para siempre.

El ofrecimiento inicial sin embargo había sido lo suficientemente atractivo para que cayera en la trampa por su propio pie, siempre había sido un poco idiota pero hasta él sabía que caer en esa trampa no había sido completamente su culpa, aquel par de hermanos era como azúcar para las hormigas famélicas, una dulce propuesta difícil de resistir.

La trampa había comenzado a cernirse sobre él aún antes de aquella escena con el rubio en una callejuela fumando ese extraño cigarro, desde el primer momento en que entablaran fugaz conversación en el establecimiento donde él fungía de remplazo provisional ya habían ido preparando el terreno con la tenacidad de la practica ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaban haciendo aquello esos hermanos?

—¿Tienes un trabajo Ace? — La sonrisa de Sabo era agradable, le miraba directamente a los ojos al hablar y usaba su nombre, desde detrás suyo el chiquillo inquieto que se había devorado la mayor parte de los platillos que les había estado llevando esa noche le veía con un brillo en los ojos propio de un niño admirando a uno de esos muñecos que salen en los programas de televisión, de esos que nadie más que ellos piensa que sean reales. — Dijiste que cubrías a tu hermano ¿También trabajas aquí? —

No era común que los clientes le dirigieran la palabra más que para pedir por más comida y, por algún motivo, sentía como si aquel chico ya supiera la respuesta aun antes de decírsela, aun así y por cortesía no había podido evitar contestar. —Tengo un trabajo. — había mentido, no sentaba bien con la imagen del local de su hermano Thatch decir que en verdad era algo más parecido a un desempleado que a un trabajador regular. —pero no es aquí por lo regular. —

—¿Oh? — un simple gesto con la cabeza y esa sencilla expresión y parecía que Sabo le estuviera brindando toda la atención del mundo, como si Ace de verdad fuera una persona interesante y no un simple trabajador de clase baja, era agradable esa sensación, debía admitirlo.

—Suelo hacer trabajos de construcción, a menos que uno de mis hermanos me necesite. — había soltado sin saber muy bien por qué, el rostro y el lenguaje corporal de aquel sujeto con ojos de un color que no sabía precisar simplemente lo incitaba a ello.

Al principio le habían parecido negros pero conforme llevaba y traía los platos había podido ver un destello de azul y después algo violáceo, recordaba que en alguna ocasión Luffy le dijo que eran índigo con un orgullo impresionante por saber aquella palabra, y bien, quizá ese orgullo estaba ligeramente justificado, después de todo había tenido que hacer una búsqueda en el internet para saber que maldito color era el índigo, resultaba ser un color azul obscuro que a veces podía tener tonos del morado.

La sonrisa que Sabo le dirigía era reconfortante, no le hacía sentir menos a pesar de su empleo burdo, como si incluso se alegrara que lo tuviera, ahora que pensaba un poco más en ello quizá si hubiera sido así, un empleo fácil de mejorar, claro que se alegraba de ello.—Suena a que tienes una gran familia, en casa sólo somos Lu y yo. — La forma como había acariciado cariñosamente la cabeza del menor casi le hacía sentir celoso, no como si Ace fuera a dejarse hacer lo mismo pero siempre le causaba una pequeña opresión en el pecho ver a gente así de feliz y despreocupada como esos dos, él realmente no la había tenido fácil de joven y aunque ahora tenía a sus hermanos si de pequeño hubiera conocido a alguien, quien fuera, que estuviera a su lado como ahora lo estaba su familia adoptiva podría haber dicho que su infancia no había sido del todo mala.

Pero la vida parecía regocijarse en no darle demasiadas alegrías.

No había tenido tiempo de contestar a eso último cuando Thatch le llamara desde la cocina. —Si tienes tanto tiempo de charlar con los clientes ve y pon esas manos a trabajar, los platos no van a lavarse solos. — Thatch era, por mucho, uno de sus hermanos más afables, siempre tenía una sonrisa en el rostro, aun cuando lo regañaba, pero como jefe podía llegar a ser un poco mandón, y en ese momento Ace no era su hermano si no su empleado que se había ofrecido a cubrir el turno de Marco para que este pudiera asistir a la obra de teatro de Haruta con el resto de la familia, era obvio que el castaño también hubiera querido ir y por eso se hallaba de mal humor pero no podía dejar el negocio completamente a cargo de su hermano narcolepsico; Era peligroso, cualquier trabajo lo era para él.

O al menos así lo hacían ver sus hermanos.

Odiaba que los otros le protegieran tanto, tras la muerte de Oyaji sin embargo no podía quejarse de ello, Ace aún se sentía culpable cada que aquel dolor en el pecho culpa del accidente que había matado a su padre adoptivo se hacía sentir en las noches demasiado frías.

El accidente que causara la muerte de su padre adoptivo no había sido culpa de su enfermedad, ni siquiera había sido su culpa directamente pero estaba seguro que todos sus hermanos lo culpaban, él se culpaba.

Ace había sido salvado pero no habían podido hacer nada por su padre; Los médicos decían que a la edad del viejo ya estaba viviendo en tiempo extra y ninguno de sus hermanos le había culpado abiertamente tampoco pero Ace cargaba a cuesta la muerte de Edward Newgate como si fuera él mismo quien hubiera terminado con su vida.

Claro que nadie podría haber previsto que aquel automóvil de carga perdiera el control y las pesadas varillas de metal acabaran atravesando primero el cuerpo de su padre y después, con menos fuerza el suyo. Si tan solo hubiera podido prever aquel accidente de alguna forma… si hubiera reaccionado más a prisa y la sangre proveniente del estómago del viejo no le hubiera bañado el rostro un segundo antes de que el golpe en su pecho le atontase a tal modo de no poder moverse bajo el peso de aquel hombre colapsado encima suyo…había tantas cosas que podrían haber ido diferente…

Pero el pasado era el pasado, no tenía sentido desear y mortificarse por cosas que no eran culpa suya y que no se podían solucionar, aun si él pensaba que si eran su culpa aunque no se pudieran solucionar, era mucho más sencillo decir que todo estaba bien y sonreír que creérselo.

Si lo veía desde aquel ángulo probablemente se mereciera todo lo que le había pasado.

—Así que, Ace, realmente no tienes un trabajo estable. — bajo la cabeza mientras levantaba el resto de los platos y los iba colocando poco a poco en una bandeja, si Thatch le sorprendía charlando nuevamente lo reprendería, ya había lavado la mayoría de la loza pero estaba bastante seguro que el castaño bien podía encontrar alguna cosa que ponerlo a hacer para que se entretuviera en otra cosa que hablar con sus preciados clientes, y a pesar de la leve burla en esas palabras realmente le apetecía seguir charlando, porque había algo en ellas que sonaba prometedor.

—Podría trabajar con cualquiera de mis hermanos. — Su prudencia le decía que no debía decir demasiado, la discreta sonrisa que el rubio le había dedicado la había ignorado como mejor podía.

—Pero no lo haces. — Ugh, como odiaba a los chicos demasiado listos, también a los niños consentidos eh inútiles, estaba seguro que el rubio y su hermano entraban a la perfección en esa descripción. — ¿A qué hora termina tu turno? — ¿Alucinaba o aquel rubio trataba de coquetearle?

Fue su turno de sonreír. — El restaurante cierra a la media noche señor. — No había dicho que esa fuera su hora de salida, siempre podía pedirle a Thatch irse más temprano o más tarde, cenar en el restaurant después de que este cerrara quizá, además, apenas si daban las 9pm, esa una larga espera, seguro eso también desanimaba a esos idiotas, el feliz sonido del menor de los chicos sorbiendo ruidosamente por su pajilla mientras tenis los pies sobre las sillas le había robado la dulzura a aquella pequeña victoria, como le hubiera gustado reprender a aquel mocoso por sentarse así, pero seguro Thatch no lo apreciaría.

Solo faltaba el postre y se desharía de esos dos para siempre… o al menos eso quería creer.

.

.

.

Eran aproximadamente las dos y media de la madrugada cuando Ace salió al callejón trasero, ni siquiera había hecho falta esforzarse, su narcolepsia había hecho todo el trabajo sucio y en el sillón de la oficina de su hermano Thatch se había despertado para con los ojos aun un tanto nublados intentar divisar en la penumbra los números que marcaban las manecillas de aquel reloj de pared color ocre con pequeños números romanos en bronce, era tarde, nadie en su sano juicio le estaría esperando a esa hora.

A penas salir al exterior el frio aire nocturno le había saludado con un peculiar aroma que le hiciera voltear en dirección a donde pensaba que este provenía. — ¡Hey! — El saludo le había tomado desprevenido a pesar de estar viendo en la dirección de la que había provenido la voz. — ¡Te tomaste tu tiempo Ace, Luffy se sentirá decepcionado, él estaba seguro que saldrías por el frente! Aunque yo debo agradecerte, me has hecho ganar la apuesta— Vio a Sabo tomar una calada a su cigarrillo y soltar el humo lentamente, conocía el olor de los cigarros por varios de sus hermanos pero aquellos en especial no recordaba haberlos olido a nadie antes, era un aroma peculiarmente sofisticado, con el fedora negro y la bufanda puestas la mueca del rubio lucia aún más enigmática y fue entonces que noto el intenso frio de la noche.

Ace que usaba únicamente una sudadera sobre el pantalón de mezclilla y la camiseta de mangas corta se sentía casi vulgar frente a aquel sujeto con su pesada gabardina negrea y guates de piel encima de la ropa formal, estaban a mundos de diferencia, ¿Qué podría un sujeto como Sabo querer con él? No dijo palabra, tampoco se movió de su lugar, dejo que el rubio fuera quien se acercase con ese andar ligero y tranquilo. —Tu hermano no va a regañarte por hablar conmigo fuera del trabajo ¿O sí? —

Aquello había hecho al pecoso abrir los ojos un poco extrañado ¿Cómo Sabia que Thatch era uno de sus hermanos? No recordaba haberlo mencionado en ningún momento. —No es eso. — pero hablar con alguien que te esperaba más de cinco horas a la salida del trabajo no parecía exactamente seguro, aunque también le daba cierta culpa no hacerlo tras de que el rubio esperase tanto tiempo. —Mira, no se lo que quieras…— El nombre del chico le escapaba de la mente, aun asi no se detuvo mas de unos instantes, viendo de forma distraída como aquel chico ojiazul de llevaba el cigarrillo a los labios para darle una nueva calada, no recordaba haber sentido deseos de probar un tabaco antes. —pero no estoy interesado. —

—Sabo. —

—¿Eh? —

—Mi nombre, mi nombre es Sabo, lo olvidaste obviamente, aunque no es que importe aun. —

—Bien Sabo, no me interesa. — Era irritante, aquel Sabo, tan irritante como hermoso.

—Ni siquiera sabes que es lo que quiero de ti, Ace. —

—Lo que sea realmente no me interesa. —

Sabo sonrío de manera bastante amplia, como si toda aquella negación le pareciera un entretenido juego, probablemente lo era. —Dijiste que no tenías trabajo fijo, parece que a Luffy le agradaste así que quería ofrecerte un puesto temporal, es algo bastante sencillo en realidad —

—Un…¿Trabajo? — la cara de idiota de Ace había sido bastante graciosa

—¿Creíste que querría salir contigo o algo parecido? — No sabía si ofenderse con esa media sonrisa en el rostro del rubio idiota. — No me malentiendas, eres bastante atractivo, Ace, pero solo eres mi tipo a medias. —

—Bien, porque tú no eres mi tipo del todo. — Dijo el pelinegro molesto.

—¿Entonces? ¿Te interesa ahora? —

—Nghh…— No quería admitir que quizá levemente se hallase interesado, después de todo no tenía muchas fuentes de ingresos últimamente.

Ace le vio tirar el cigarro al piso y apagarlo con la suela de su zapato, con la mirada clavada en él como si en el mar obscuro y profundo de aquellos ojos estuviera extinguiendo sus posibilidades de escape de alguna manera.

Sacando su cartera Sabo tomo una tarjeta de presentación del interior de esta y se la extendió al pecoso. — Cenaremos mañana en casa si cambias de opinión Ace, puedes llamarme a la hora que gustes, sin importar que o donde iré por ti. — mientras eso sea lo que quiere Luffy.

.

.

.

.

.

Continuara.


	3. Chapter 3

3

.

.

.

El puchero en el rostro de Luffy mientras manejaban de regreso a casa le pareció a Sabo tan adorable que no pudo menos que inclinarse a la primera oportunidad a rosar sus labios.

El chico solo había gruñido ante el beso, mirándolo con reproche antes de dignarse a hablar –¡Ganaste! – esa palabra dicha como el peor de los reclamos había hecho a Sabo soltar una alegre risotada. –¡No te rías Sabo, no es justo! ¡¿Por qué ganaste tú?! ¡Yo quería ganar! – Luffy sabía a ciencia cierta que Sabo había ganado a propósito, era obvio, Sabo solo ganaba cuando quería enfadarlo no dándole lo que el pelinegro exigía, era su forma de fastidiarle, de mostrarle que estaba en control y que seguía siendo el hermano mayor y responsable y mejor en todo sentido, las cosas no habrían sido tan aburridas si Luffy hubiera ganado pero Sabo le engaño para escoger esperar en el auto a que Ace saliera por la puerta del frente en lugar del callejón de atrás.

Había esperado un rato pero tenía sueño y el auto era cómodo, con la calefacción encendida ni siquiera se notaba el frio de la noche, se quedó dormido tras una larga conversación de mensajes de texto sostenida con su hermano durante hora y media, se aburría demasiado en aquel lugar sin su hermano, ¿Por qué Ace no venía a casa de una vez con ellos? No debía ser difícil para Sabo convencerlo, se habían estado coqueteando la mitad de la cena lo cual hubiera resultado molesto en otras circunstancias pero la comida era tan buena que para ser sinceros no le había prestado mucha atención al pecoso más que cuando su plato estaba vacío, y si, Luffy había sido quien dijo que lo quería como nuevo juguete pero un juguete era eso, algo para pasar los ratos de aburrimiento cuando su hermano no estaba, como ahora, quizá necesitaba un juguete para cuando sus juguetes no estaban, se lo pensaría mientras cerraba los ojos un momento ¿Por qué tardaba tanto Sabo en contestar? ¿Algún email de la compañía requería su atención antes que los estúpidos memes de su hermanito? Odiaba que fuera así, solo podía soportarlo al pensar que Sabo lo hacía por su propio bien, con tal de que el viviera una vida sencilla y libre de las ataduras del mundo laboral ¿Por qué los dos no podían vivir lo mismo?

Cuando Sabo salió del callejón lateral al restaurante donde habían cenado y abrió la puerta del auto ni siquiera se despertó, solo tembló un poco por el aire que se había colado, el aroma de su hermano le había cubierto de pronto y se acurruco contra él para seguir soñando con ovejas cubiertas de algodón de azúcar en vez de lana, era un buen sueño.

Estaban a punto de llegar a casa cuando su sueño se desvaneció con el sonido del claxon, algún imbécil se había pasado la señal de alto, a aquellas horas quizá estaba borracho, la expresión de molestia en el rostro de su hermano había hecho a Luffy sonrojarse, le gustaba cuando el rubio mostraba esos arrebatos siempre y cuando la furia de este no fuera dirigida a él, le gustaba verlo molesto, su rostro se transformaba y mostraba matices que normalmente no podía ver, mucho mas sincero.

Notó en aquel momento el abrigo extendido cual frazada sobre su cuerpo y frunció el entrecejo, con un puchero acusador en dirección al rubio, le había visto así por unos buenos segundos antes de que Sabo le notara y claro que siendo el gran idiota que era su hermano mayor simplemente le había besado, haciendo que su encaprichamiento creciera aún más. —Ganaste. — repitió ya no tan molesto, solo algo fastidiado, le había ganado a sabiendas de que quería a Ace para él aquella noche en su cama para jugar, pero no, tenían que hacer las cosas al modo de Sabo y ser pacientes, no era que no le gustara ver a su hermano feliz como en ese momento, verlo sonreír a sus caprichos se sentía de alguna forma bien, simplemente no le gustaba esperar, Ace los había hecho esperar ya bastante esa noche.

–Era peligroso que esperaras tú en el callejón. – la explicación que no había pedido le llego cuando el garaje automático se abriera con un chirriante sonido mecanico.

–No soy un niño. Puedo cuidarme solo. – murmuro Luffy menos molesto pero aun con una mueca algo agria en el rostro.

–Sé que puedes, pero eres mi pequeño hermano, no podía arriesgarte así solo por un mesero al que le gusta hacerse esperar. – odiaba la forma como Sabo podía ser tan sobreprotector, pero quizá de nuevo solo estuviera confundiendo su forma de hacer parecer que de verdad le importaba con la posesividad que ya había llegado a conocer de su hermano, si el rubio había ganado la apuesta de aquel día quería decir que harían las cosas a su manera en aquella ocasión, quizá era lo mejor, aunque quería a Ace aún no sabía si le gustaría del todo, un juguete aburrido no iba a servir, sería como esas ropas que compraban para después nunca ponerse.

–Ugh, odio esperar. – y lo odiaba pero era bastante cabeza dura también, justo cuando se notaba que el mesero pecoso podía ser tan cabeza dura como cualquiera de los dos, más le valía a Sabo darse prisa o acabaría haciéndole un berrinche monumental.

–Lo se monito, pero no será mucho tiempo, Ace vendrá a cenar mañana, tal como acordamos ¿Ok? –

Sabo no mencionaría que Ace no parecía muy emocionado o listo a morder sus anzuelos, aunque la curiosidad había estado ahí, el ojo de Luffy, o su instinto o lo que fuera que tuviera aquel monito eran bastante buenos, era capaz de detectar a alguien en necesidad a penas verlo, ya fuera soledad, aflicción, tristeza, desesperación, no valía la pena ocultarlo, era como un sexto sentido del menor y al final esa necesidad acababa por ser explotada para sus caprichos, no era que Luffy fuera una mala persona, simplemente su don nunca había sido guiado bien.

Ace vendría a cenar mañana, pero claro, aquella noche como pago Sabo le cenaría a él, tampoco era que a Luffy le aburriese estar en manos de su hermano pero que la cama estuviera vacía al despertar nunca era agradable, poco le importaba que fuera el trabajo o los estudios lo que le exigieran abandonar el lecho para intentar robarle tiempo al tiempo, Luffy quería a alguien que estuviera ahí para él siempre, por eso un buen juguete siempre le hacía sentir mucho mejor.

A penas entrar a la habitación los labios del rubio en los suyos le habían hecho olvidar todo ello, si acaso el beso lento y demandante le había hecho preguntarse como seria besar a Ace, sentarse en su regazo y juguetear con él, tener esas manos toscas arrancándole la ropa, tenerlo listo a penas entrar a la habitación, así como Sabo ahora que tirándole a la cama ya estaba jalándole los jeans de mezclilla y palpándole entre las nalgas sin siquiera acabar de quitárselos.

—Sabo…— en un movimiento suave había sentido al mayor jalarlo al borde de la cama, haciendo que dejara el pecho sobre esta y los pies en el piso, tomándole de las caderas, ¿Tan rápido le tomaría? ¿Tan ansioso estaba Sabo de él?

—¿Mmmm? — el rubio se había desabrochado los pantalones, dejando que su erección rosara contra la suave piel del trasero ajeno, apenas aquella mañana lo habían hecho de forma que el preparar al menor estaba de mas, empujando con un poco de fuerza aquel delicioso interior cálido y estrecho le envolvía de manera tan placentera que había soltado un gruñido sobre la nuca del menor, resoplando sus negros cabellos, empujando sus caderas al frente para acabar de llenarlo disfrutando de los deliciosos gemidos que comenzaban a llenar la habitación con cada movimiento.

—Nhh… Sabo… ahhh… hermano… mas…—la exigencia no tardo en ser cumplida, como en trance llevo una de sus manos a los negros cabellos del chiquillo, tomando uno de sus brazos para levantarle ligeramente de la cama, observando el rostro contorsionado de placer con los ojos cristalizados de lujuria mientras comenzaba a entrar y salir con más rapidez y fuerza, clavando sus dedos con fuerza en el brazo del menor aun sobre la tela de su camiseta, esa molesta prenda de la que pronto se encargaría, tan pronto como su pequeño Luffy dejara de gemir una y otra vez cada que se incrustaba en su cuerpo conociendo cada recodo donde el pequeño podía sentir el delicioso placer que le proporcionaba a la perfección.

Mordió uno de sus hombros cuando sintió esas paredes apresarle con más fuerza, había pretendido besarlo pero la imprevista forma de contraer su interior con gula le había hecho incluso soltar una leve cantidad de semen en aquel ya húmedo interior. — Lo… lo siento…— escucho al menor disculparse y no pudo menos que sonreír malicioso, saliendo del interior del pequeño para tumbarle boca arriba en la cama y comenzar a quitar el resto de la molesta ropa, el miembro de su hermano yacía flácido sobre su abdomen, la mancha en las cobijas bastante obvia.

—Está bien Luffy, aun no estoy cansado, vamos a repetir. — el tono alegre y juguetón daba un aire casi inocente a esa radiante sonrisa del rubio que deshaciéndose de la corbata y quitándose el abrigo le dejaba ver ahora más de aquel delicioso cuerpo.

Aquella sería una larga madrugada.

.

.

.

.

Las marcas en su cuerpo eran muy obvias, Luffy poco se molestaba en cubrirlas ahora que estaba en una edad sana para ejercer esa clase de conductas y normalmente no prestaba atención a ellas pero la forma como el pecoso las había estado observando toda la mañana lo hacía bastante consiente de ellas, que Ace hubiera decidido acompañarles para el desayuno le alegraba bastante aunque este se la había pasado gran parte de aquel mirándole los cardenales que tenía en el cuello, la verdad es que era a cierto punto divertido, a tal grado que cuando Sabo tuviera que irse al trabajo había sugerido bañarse un rato en la piscina.

Más que desayuno en realidad había sido una especie de brunch, pero poco importaba, le había puesto de buen humor ver a Ace antes de la cena.

—Ace, vamos a jugar a la piscina, ¿Sabes nadar? Yo aun no aprendo así que tendrás que cuidarme bien— comentó alegre y cantarin el pequeño monito, con una sonrisa que mostraba sus dientes y acercándose a su nuevo juguete de forma que la camisa suelta que llevaba puesta dejara ver las mordidas en su pecho, no le paso por alto la manera como los ojos de Ace en seguida viajaban a ellas, ya se las mostraría de manera más clara cuando jugasen un poco más, aunque Sabo le había instruido claramente que no revelara aun que eran suyas.

—Se nadar P-pero… yo en realidad no… no venía a eso…— el desconcierto del pecoso era francamente adorable, había preguntado por la oferta de empleo desde que Sabo fuera a recogerle temprano por la mañana al centro de la ciudad y con un simple "después" se quedaba callado por un buen rato, con esa mueca de profunda concentración como si se estuviera pensando que era lo que querían de él realmente, Luffy no pensaba que tuviera idea y tampoco sabía muy bien a lo que jugaba Sabo al no decírselo pero le gustaba el juego, algo así como "adivina cuál es tu trabajo" era algo entretenido der ver, aun si Ace no parecía disfrutarlo de la misma manera.

—Hablaremos de las condiciones del empleo en cuanto vuelva. —Eso pareció tranquilizar un poco al pecoso, como si no se hubieran olvidado del asunto a pesar de las largas que se le estaban dando, claro que cualquier signo de alivio se había borrado unos segundos después al darse cuenta que sería abandonado en esa casa extraña con un chico que no había parado de pedir cuanto se le antojaba desde que despertase, porque cuando Ace llegara ahí Luffy aún había estado dormido. —No demoraré. — Escucho a Sabo decir y lo creyó, solo debía esperar un poco, por lo que había investigado de la compañía para la que trabajaba el rubio esa podía ser una buena oportunidad de empleo, solo tenía que ser paciente, la gente adinerada al parecer era más peculiar de lo que esperaba pero si Sabo se tomaba el tiempo de ofrecerle un empleo era porque había una oportunidad, eso quería creer, la verdad era que deseaba más que nada dejar de ser una carga para sus hermanos. — ¿Por qué no te quedas a hacerle compañía un rato a Lu? Puedes tomar uno de mis bañadores si te apetece. — Solo un rato, no haría daño, al menos eso quería pensar, no era que tuviera algo mejor que hacer de cualquier manera.

"No demoraré" Luffy había soltado una pequeña risa ante aquello, una de las pequeñas mentiras que Ace seguramente pronto descubriría de su hermano. —Vamos Ace, el agua estará deliciosa. — Se lo había llevado jalando a la habitación que compartía con el rubio, si el otro tenía algo mejor que hacer aquel día no le importaba, le dio uno de los bañadores que Sabo nunca se ponía, aquel que habían comprado en las Bahamas con las flores rojas y el fondo negro, a su hermano no se le vería del todo bien pero seguro a Ace le sentaría como un guante, estaba prácticamente nuevo, probablemente ni siquiera se lo había probado cuando lo compraron, el closet estaba lleno de ropa que nunca se habían probado y que compraban solo porque a Luffy le apetecía.

O de regalos de conocidos y gente que quería agradarles solo porque Sabo era heredero de un gran imperio, por no mencionar que era considerado un buen partido, que fastidiosas eran las chicas siempre en las fiestas de fin de año, prefería mil veces quedarse solo en casa esos días que ir y ver como las chicas revoloteaban alrededor de su hermano en esas estúpidas fiestas.

Le dio aquel traje de baño al pecoso y comenzó a quitarse la ropa ahí mismo, dejando que Ace recorriera con la mirada las marcas de dedos en sus brazos y sus caderas, las mordidas por su pecho y su espalda y cada amoroso beso que Sabo había plantado en su cuerpo en la forma de una pequeña marca rojiza, si en algún momento el día anterior el pecoso había pensado en él como un niño bobo eh inocente se aseguraría de que antes del final del día esa imagen fuera cien por ciento borrada.

Realmente odiaba que la gente le viera de esa manera, solo por que actuara como un idiota no quería decir que lo fuera.

Si los cardenales en el cuello ya eran obvias señales de lo que había estado haciendo aquel niño mientras su hermano esperaba a un simple mesero hasta la madrugada todo aquel mapa de marcas en el esbelto cuerpo del menor no dejaba demasiado a la imaginación, alguien se había estado divirtiendo bastante la noche anterior, que se mostrara de manera tan descaradamente dejaba a Ace un poco perdido con respecto a que pensar, ¿Era alguna clase de provocación? No era que le molestara del todo eso que estaba viendo pero no sabía exactamente qué tan buena idea era intentar propasarse con el hermano menor de quien sería su empleador, por algún motivo no sentía que aun estando a solas pudieran estar solos, casi sentía que aquello era una especie de prueba aunque en ningún momento Sabo le había preguntado de sus preferencias sexuales, en realidad no le había preguntado más que su ubicación para ir a recogerlo aquella mañana.

¿Debía comentarle al menor que le atraían los chicos? francamente Ace se encontraba demasiado impactado ante el derroche de lujo en aquella casa como para recordar muy bien lo que habían hablado en el desayuno, solo recordaba que cada que había hecho mención al trabajo el rubio decía que lo tratarían después, quizá debió haber hablado de ello en el camino pero durante el breve viaje en auto el silencio de Sabo había sido tan absoluto que de alguna manera le había dado un poco de miedo el romperlo, su presencia durante el corto viaje parecía calmada pero de cierta forma imponente, como la de una mina de tierra, la cosa parece inofensiva y lo es técnicamente a menos que seas lo suficientemente idiota para pararte encima de ella, no que alguien lo fuera a hacer a propósito, solo que esas cosas estaban escondida bajo la superficie, sabias que estaban ahí pero no donde y ese era el maldito problema.

Sentía que no debía hablar a menos que le hablasen.

Ace se cambió de ropa intentando ignorar la breve incomodidad del momento, hacía algún tiempo que no iba a la piscina, la alberca de aquella casa parecía bien un balneario público, en realidad todo el tamaño del lugar era bastante ridículo, tendría probablemente las dimensiones de una manzana completa y aun así no había visto más de dos empleados desde que llegase ahí, que un estado como aquel se mantuviera con tan poco personal ya resultaba peculiar aunque aquello le daba una idea de que quizá era un trabajo doméstico el que iban a ofrecerle pero ¿Por qué se molestarían en comer o invitar a nadar a quien pensaban contratar como jardinero o lo que fuera que ocuparan? quizá el viejo que les servía la comida ya estaba por retirarse o algo así.

—¡Hey Ace! — La voz del niño le había sacado de sus pensamientos. — Ponme bloqueador. — con una radiante eh infantil sonrisa se le había dado un bote de crema solar de una marca que nunca había visto, se le quedo viendo unos momentos antes de que el chico extendiera los brazos en la clara actitud de que quería que se hiciera lo que había pedido, una cosa era ayudarlo a echarlo en la espalda pero otra muy distinta tratarle como si fuera un niño pequeño.

—¿No estás un poco grande para que lo hagan por ti? — Un pequeño puchero se formó en los labios del menor ante aquella respuesta, ganándole un gruñido por parte del pecoso que un tanto resignado simplemente se había echado la crema en las manos y comenzado a esparcirla por el cuerpo del más joven, escuchando a aquel reír de vez en cuando mientras le recorría las piernas y los brazos, de no haber existido esas marcas bien podría haber pensado que se trataba de un niño con su piel blanda pero un poco áspera.

—Nghh…A-ce…— el gemidillo le había hecho sonrojar un poco, se le quedo viendo al chiquillo que parecía apenas si inocente de aquella reacción. — Lo siento, es que esa es una zona sensible. — había estado pasando sus manos por el pecho del menor, la sonrisa que este le había dedicado a manera de disculpa le había parecido casi diabólica con sus siguientes palabras. —Intentaré mantenerme más callado, por favor continua. —

Y así lo había hecho, soportando los suspiros y jadeos del menor cuando le tocaba sobre alguna de esas notorias marcas en su cadera, con la sensación de no saber si quería golpearlo o tumbarle a uno de los camastros para tomar el sol y hacerle gemir de verdad y no por aquellos roses que debían haber sido todo menos sensuales.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Un par de horas después Sabo aún no regresaba, Luffy se hallaba en medio de la alberca sobre un camastro flotante, con la boca completamente abierta y tirando baba, era un poco divertido verlo asi, mas después de toda la energía que había desbordado mientras chapoteaba en la parte baja en un intento de que Ace le enseñara a nadar que había durado cerca de 5 minutos antes de que se distrajera y pasara a otra cosa.

Le había obligado a hacerle caballito por las partes más altas de la alberca, a mostrarle diferentes clavados para ver si podía aventarlo con el flotador en forma de oveja lo bastante lejos y a jugar varias cosas que para alguien que no sabía nadar y usaba de esos flotadores para niños en los brazos además de los muchos juguetes de pisana se empeñaba bastante en ganar.

En algún punto Luffy había ordenado algunos cocteles mediante una pequeña especie de teléfono móvil en forma de caracol que Ace había pensado fuera un juguete hasta que un hombre rubio con perrilla les había llevado los cocteles que Luffy había pedido.

Ahora que aquel demonio se hallaba dormido la verdad es que notaba lo aburrido que se volvía todo en aquel lugar, sin nadie con quien hablar se había dispuesto a jugar por sí mismo a lanzar pequeños pedazos de la cascara del limón que había adornado su bebida en dirección del flotante que usaba Luffy para dormir, a ver si podía lograr despertarlo y hacerlo caer, hasta el momento no había tenido demasiado excito a pesar de que todos sus proyectiles habían dado en el blanco y el flotante se encontraba cada vez más lleno de pequeñas cascaritas que rodaban tras golpear el rostro del durmiente, quizá debería intentar por la bocaza abierta en el próximo tiro.

—¿Te estas divirtiendo? — La voz calmada a sus espaldas le había sorprendido un poco, a tal punto que aquel ultimo proyectil se le había caído de las manos, yendo a parar al agua junto a él.

—Sabo…— No sabía exactamente si estar feliz de que el rubio regresara o molesto de que hubiera tardado tanto, lo vio acuclillarse junto a la piscina para quedar a nivel.

—Ace. — La sonrisa que se le dirigía no le tenía tranquilo, era como si no alcanzara a esos ojos de un azul obscuro y casi turbio. —Dime, ¿Te estas divirtiendo? — de nuevo aquella pregunta extraña, Ace se pasó la mano por detrás de la nuca mientras se tomaba el tiempo a responder, el chico rubio iba ataviado en ropas formales, con saco, camisa de vestir, pantalones a juego, zapatos relucientes y una gabardina ligera, incluso guantes blancos y una bufanda ligera a juego, no recordaba que estuviera tan bien vestido esa mañana. —A penas regrese hace unos minutos y fui directo a cambiarme, debo salir en un rato más de nuevo pero quería ver como la estaban pasando tú y Luffy. — comentó Sabo bien al pendiente de la mirada que se le dedicaba, aquel chico nuevo que había seleccionado su hermanito era bastante entretenido de ver, normalmente no le dedicaba más de una mirada a los juguetes de su hermano pero aquel en particular no le parecía del todo desagradable. —¿Ya se te ha insinuado? —

Debió escuchar mal…—¡¿EH?! — en definitiva Ace no había escuchado bien, en un minuto el rubio le preguntaba cómo se la estaban pasando y ahora le decía aquello. — No, el no…—

—Oh ¿Enserio? Bueno, ya lo hará, espero que puedas soportarlo, Luffy es así y tú le gustaste desde que te vio, te gustan los chicos ¿No Ace? Lo noto, te quedabas viendo su cuerpo sin parar, no te culpo, Luffy es una delicia, Me pregunto que harás cuando se te comience a insinuar…—

— ¿A dónde quieres llegar Sabo?. — La voz del pecoso sonaba sorprendentemente imponente cuando le corto, casi molesta, de cierta manera le hacía a Sabo preguntarse si estaba llevando el juego demasiado lejos. — ¿No deberías estar más preocupado por el imbécil que paso la noche anterior con tu hermano que por mí? — y entonces el rubio se hecho a reír, una risa cristalina y sincera que le había hecho callar de inmediato, absorto.

—Luffy es un chiquillo imposible, pronto te darás cuenta de ello Ace. — La sonrisa que estaba en los labios del rubio era todo menos amigable, burlesca, obscura y casi podría decirse que sensual. —Tu trabajo, si está bien contigo. — En ese momento aun pretendía que le estaba otorgando una opción. — Seria cuidar de él, una especie de niñera. —

El rubio se había puesto en pie, sacudiendo un poco sus pantalones sastre, por un momento Ace creyó ver algo en su cuello que hacia juego con las marcas que había visto todo en día en cierto mocoso, después aquella zona del rubio había quedado fuera de su alcance visual. — ¿Y si no me apeteciera el trabajo? — estaba seguro que la paga no sería despreciable pero exactamente que tanto involucraba aquella proposición.

—Hablaremos en la cena señor Portgas. —

.

.

.

.

.

Continuara.


	4. Ace 2

—Ace me dueeeele— quemaduras de sol. — Aceeeeeeee. — no lo suficientemente graves como para ir al doctor o al dermatólogo personal del chiquillo pero si lo suficiente como para convertirlo en una molestia sonrosada cual pequeño camarón andante y chirriante. —¡Aceeeeee! ¡Aceeeeee! ¡Aceeeeee! —

—Ya voy, ya voy joder. — Se escuchó al otro moreno refunfuñar, tumbado sobre la cama y sin querer moverse porque si no supuestamente moriría el pequeño le había indicado donde estaba la medicina para después de asolearse, en el cuarto de baño sobre el botiquín al lado del lubricante... intentando olvidar esa última parte de la explicación Ace había por fin después de un rato encontrado un gel algo transparente que supuestamente ayudaría a Luffy a calmar el ardor y la rojez, de alguna manera Ace se sentía levemente culpable de haber dejado a Luffy dormir el suficiente tiempo al sol como para que este se quemara pero bueno, la conversación con Sabo le había dejado un poco fuera de sí, distraído, y de no ser porque al despertar Luffy había intentado baja de su flotador como si se tratara de una cama normal olvidándose que no sabía nadar lo habría dejado ahí incluso mucho mas tiempo.

Regreso de inmediato, lo suficientemente a tiempo para ver al monito sobre la cama picando su propio estomago para ver las marcas blancas que quedaban cuando presionaba la roja piel y darse cuenta por que se quejaba tanto. — Luffy deja eso en paz. — le reprendió de manera agresiva dándole el bote de medicina, solo para ser visto con esos ojos llorosos y rostro encaprichado que le decían claramente que no lo haría él mismo.

Ace soltó un gruñido y le arrebato de nuevo el bote a Luffy quien apenas si lo había tomado de muy mala gana, se puso una buena cantidad de aquel gel en una mano y lo primero que hizo fue ponerlo en toda la carasa redonda y molesta del menor, se iba a vengar de ese idiota uno de esos días, no sabía si sentirse aliviado de que al imbécil no se le hubiera ocurrido quitarse el bañador aun, su cuerpo estaba casi completamente seco ahora, tras salir de la piscina y darse un chapuzón frio para enjuagarse el agua clorada no había querido tomar la toalla porque supuestamente dolía, se había ido escurriendo agua por toda la sala que daba la piscina, toda la cocina y todas las escaleras laterales que llevaban a las habitaciones superiores, dejando pequeños charcos resbalosos sobre el marmoleado blanco y al llegar a su habitación mojando todo el acolchado; y Ace le había seguido todo el recorrido con una de las toallas sobre los hombros y la otra bajo el brazo.

—¡Nghhh! ¡Esta frio! — se quejó Luffy en cuanto comenzó a bajar con aquel gel por su pecho y sus hombros, aunque el alivio era casi instantáneo, una media hora quizá y ya estaría bien, no se había asoleado tanto, de reojo volteó a ver el reloj dorado sobre la cómoda de caoba, eran las 5:30 de la tarde, Sabo se había ido antes del mediodía. — Sabo esta tardando. — Murmuró de manera absorta, más para sí que para el pecoso, la verdad era que aunque se divertía con Ace no dejaba de extrañar al rubio, seguro que él no lo habría dejado quemarse de haber estado ahí, recordaba que cuando eran pequeños ambos tenían más o menos el mismo tono de piel pero Luffy jugaba tanto bajo el sol que ahora era notoriamente más moreno que su hermano, eso en ocasiones le incomodaba un poco pero Sabo decía que era un color bonito así que mayormente lo ignoraba.

—Dijo que volveria para la cena. — Murmuro Ace sin pensarlo, pasando sus manos por las piernas de Luffy.

—¿Telefoneo? — distraído en lo que estaba haciendo Ace no noto el semblante abatido y la forma como el cuerpo de Luffy se tensaba, en especial sus manos sobre el edredón, o si se percato de ello probablemente lo atribuyera a aquel gel frio que se encontraba colocando sobre el cuerpo del chiquillo.

El pecoso simplemente negó con la cabeza antes de contestar. —Vino cuando estabas dormido. —

—Oh. — La decepción era palpable en la voz de Luffy, a tal grado que incluso Ace había levantado la vista un poco mientras veía a aquel niño sentarse en la cama, cabizbajo, quizá debió mentir pero no sabía que el menor reaccionaria así, después de todo poco o nada conocía de él, la manera como este le había sonreído cuando se diera cuenta de la preocupación en su rostro le habría hecho preocuparse por unos momentos, le recordaba a la mueca en el rostro del hermano mayor de esos dos, esa sonrisa de Sabo que no alcanzaba a tocar sus ojos. — Está bien. — no lo estaba pero Ace no lo supo hasta que las pequeñas manos de Luffy frías y aun un poco húmedas se había colocado en su rostro y los labios del menor rosaban en los suyos, un beso pequeño y casto de apenas unos segundos. — ¿Te gustará dejar algunas marcas en mí también Ace? —

Si de por si el beso le había dejado en un ligero estado de shock esa proposición le había dejado pensando que aquello debía ser una alucinación, sin pensar lo que hacía empujo a Luffy un poco, escuchando a aquel quejarse por su brusquedad, aun le dolía la piel.

—Ah… Lo siento…— murmuró al notar que quizá lo había lastimado, no se esperaba que el chiquillo haciendo un buen puño con la mano le asestara un golpe bastante bueno con todas sus fuerzas.

Ace se detuvo a unos instantes de devolver el golpe, tras tirar al menor de regreso de espaldas en la cama, pequeño revoltoso no se había movido de su lugar como si lo que buscará fuera alguna pelea para sacar de dentro toda esa frustración, o que le golpearan para que su trabajo ahí no durase más de un día, quien sabe que era lo que pensaba verdaderamente aquel mocoso.

Coloco sus manos a los costados del húmedo cabello ajeno, en esa posición y con esa mueca el chico de pronto ya no le parecía tan pequeño. — ¿Qué sucede Ace? ¿No tienes el valor de golpearme o besarme? — el nombrado apretó los puños dentro de las mullidas almohadas, una que otra gota de su cabello también húmedo iba y se perdían en la tela, vio una de ellas caer directamente al rostro del menor y este cerrar uno de sus ojos, no le agradaba que lo llamaran cobarde pero en realidad no le apetecía hacer ninguna de aquellas dos cosas con el menor.

—Cállate Luffy. — sintió de nuevo la mano del más joven sobre su rostro, justo en el área de su quijada que había golpeado, el pequeño tenía algo de fuerza debía admitirlo, aunque no la suficiente para ganarle en una pelea a golpe limpio.

—Ace…— Parecía que no sabía seguir ordenes, Ace cerró los ojos y soltó un suspiro y cual si aquello fuera alguna clase de señal para el monito de nuevo pudo sentir los labios del menor sobre los suyos, en aquella ocasión de manera menos inocente, con una pequeña mordida que exigía a profundizar el contacto.

Se separó como si ese contacto le quemase más que el golpe. — Vístete Luffy, te esperaré afuera. — y antes de que pudiera hacer algo más aquel monito temperamental y caprichoso Ace se puso en pie y prácticamente huyo hacia la puerta, Ace no era una persona que huyera de las cosas pero Luffy parecía algo que en definitiva era mejor evitar que enfrentar o esa locura suya terminaría comiéndolo de maneras que no estaba seguro si le agradarían del todo.

Aun si Sabo le había advertido que Luffy se le insinuaría eso no quería decir que tuviera permiso del hermano poder corresponder aunque sinceramente lo que le preocupaba más que el tener aquel permiso o no era el si realmente quería responder o no.

.

.

.

.

.

.

[[Ace acaba de telefonearme para decir que no puede quedarse a cenar, ¿Vendrás conmigo a la opera?]]

[[Jodete Sabo, tú y Kamann se pueden joder]]

[[Kaufmann no es tan lindo como tú para hacer eso, ¿Por qué no le dices a la sopa de lentejas que te traiga para acá? Pueden usar el descapotable rojo que compramos para tu cumpleaños]]

Era un intento de chantaje de su hermano, Luffy lo sabía bien, el maldito descapotable rojo con acabados de lujo en piel y en el que se suponía que Sabo le diera lecciones de manejo en cuanto tuviera tiempo, claro que nunca tenía tiempo, sabía que la opera era importante para cerrar un trato tras el que Sabo había estado las últimas dos semanas, no quería que tanto esfuerzo y horas de renunciar a su hermano fueran en balde pero ahí con una camisa ligera de resaque blanca y bermudas marrón no se le antojaba salir de la habitación, Ace le había dicho que saliera en cuanto estuviera listo, después de rechazarlo por segunda ocasión.

Estaba seguro que la única razón por la que Ace no se había ido ya era que él tenía su ropa y no se la iba a dar, podía largarse a su casa en bañador y sin zapatos para todo lo que le importaba a Luffy aquel imbécil, ni siquiera sentía culpa por haberlo golpeado, ¿Cómo se atrevía a rechazarle así? ¿Quién se creía? Todo era culpa de Sabo por no dejarle bien en claro que debía ser una mascota obediente ¿Y que si el pecoso tenía familia? No le estaban pidiendo que la dejase, ni siquiera se había mencionado aun que tendría que ir a vivir con ellos, ¿Por qué Sabo se estaba con esas malditas largas y no se lo decía de una buena vez?

Odiaba la ópera, odiaba el maldito convertible rojo y odiaba que no le dieran lo que deseaba cuando él lo quería, quería a Sabo y sabía que no podía tenerlo en aquel momento así que quería a su maldito remplazo en cama y no fuera de la puerta haciendo quien sabe que cosas.

La piel de Luffy lucia apenas un poco tostada, ya no le ardía, ni se sentía caliente o irritada, Sabo tenía un remedio guardado para cualquier cosa que le aquejara menos para su soledad, siempre tenía que dejarlo solo o relegarlo, de nada serviría que se pusiera uno de esos horribles trajes que a su hermano tan bien le lucían y que intentara engomar su rebelde cabello negro o calzar zapatos y corbata, no serviría más que para hacerlo lucir ridículo eh incómodo y fuera de lugar de cualquier forma mientras Sabo conversaba encantadoramente con la gente fuera de la Opera.

[[Iremos en el firebird azul]]

La respuesta tardo un buen rato en llegar, ya fuera porque el rubio estaba ocupado o porque a pesar de que ese carro era una antigüedad seguía siendo uno de los favoritos de su hermano, seguro que le daba un infarto si algo le sucedía a aquel, cualquier rayón o daño y se pondría furico con Ace, lo sabía y una sonrisa un poco maliciosa se dibujó en sus labios solo de imaginarlo, no le gustaba que esos dos pudieran tener encuentros a solas a sus espaldas, era una maldita traición que Sabo hubiera visto al pecoso pero a él no.

[[Ok]]

La escueta respuesta casi había hecho reír a Luffy, Sabo estaba fastidiado pero no lo diría, de forma pronta se puso en pie, cambiándose la ropa a toda velocidad abrió la puerta para encontrarse con su "niñero" sentado al otro lado del pasillo, con los brazos abrazando sus desnudas rodillas y la frente contra estas, parecía estar pasando por una situación de lo más miserable, sinceramente le alegraba.

—Vístete Portgas. — le ordeno, tirándole su ropa encima al infeliz muchacho, viendo con agrado la manera como este le escaneaba con la mirada, desde los relucientes zapatos hasta los pantalones negros y camisa de vestir roja, con el saco bajo el brazo y la corbata con el nudo algo suelto. —Vas a llevarme con Sabo antes de huir a donde sea que quieras huir. —

—¿A caso me ves huyendo? — contesto el pecoso con un leve gruñido, tomando sus ropas para comenzar a ponerse la camisa, la mirada entre molesta y seria del mocoso no le gustaba demasiado aunque mayormente era porque hacia un desagradable contraste con el niño juguetón y bobo con el que había pasado toda la mañana.

—Oh, ¿No lo estabas hace unos momentos? Podrias haberme engañado. — se encontraba de malas y la persona ahí para arreglarlo no hacía nada por mejorar las cosas, quizá simplemente no había escogido un buen juguete pero había algo de esa renuencia que también lo convertía en una cosa interesante.—Comienzas a aburrirme, quizá simplemente le diré a Sabo que se olvide de ti. — murmuro en un arrebato, viendo como el pecoso se ataba los tennis que no combinaban en nada con su camisa de estampado azul y naranja y sus pantalones desgastados.

—Eso no es algo…—

—Eso es algo que puedo hacer si me da la gana. — Dijo sin importarle lo que Ace tuviera que protestar, le traían sin cuidado los reclamos de su juguete nuevo pero su hermano no era el único que tenía trucos para hacer que la gente hiciera lo que él quería. — Parece ser que no lo entiendes Ace, Sabo no es quien manda aquí. — le lanzo una mirada al pecoso evaluando que tanto valía la pena aquel juego que su hermano estaba llevando, quizá un poco, le tendría paciencia un poco más pero únicamente un poco, si antes de la cena no estaba satisfecho Sabo tendría que aguantarse y hacer lo que él queria. — ¿Por qué piensas que no te ha dicho nada de las condiciones del trabajo? ¿No se te ha cruzado que quizá le estas preguntando a la persona equivocada? — la cara de idiota del pecoso le había parecido graciosa, que realmente se estuviera creyendo aquello que Luffy se estaba inventando sobre la marcha demostraba lo poco que le conocía en verdad. —Tu trabajo es hacerme feliz, si me da la gana vestirte de oso polar o que me lleves de paseo o lo que sea tú tienes que hacerlo, tu elijes si quieres hacerlo fácil o difícil Ace. —

—No tengo ninguna obligación a Aceptar el trabajo. —

—Mmm… no, supongo que no la tienes. — Ace era mas alto que él, mas pesado también y por lo que había visto quizá mas hábil pero Ace no tenia una cosa que él si, Ace no tienia su cinismo para vivir una vida comoda sin trabajar por ella ni para aceptar las cosas que quienes le amaban le ofrecían. —El trabajo en el restaurante de tu hermano debe ser muy bueno para que rechaces una oferta como esta. — Luffy comenzó a caminar en dirección a las escaleras, dejando que sus palabras se asentaran eh hicieran efecto mientras Ace detrás suyo le seguía lanzándole dagas con los ojos.

—Un chiquillo mimado como tú no lo entendería. —

—No, no lo entendería. — Dijo Luffy sin hacer el mínimo esfuerzo por probar a Ace equivocado, la verdad no comprendía porque la gente se negaba a hacer las cosas que ya sabía que querían de cualquier forma. —Me llevaras con Sabo, así que toma. —Sacando las llaves del auto de una percha que debía tener demasiados juegos de llaves se las dio al pecoso que de momento no les prestó atención, no hasta que unos pasos después la puesta de la cochera se abriera y las hileras de autos se iluminaran, habría quizá unos 10 modelos diferentes, aunque no fueran demasiados Luffy realmente no se molestaba demasiado en contarlos, el auto negro y sencillo con el que habían ido a cenar la noche que conocieran a Ace era bien un último modelo pero también uno de los menos lujosos, por la cara de Ace podía notar que se había quedado medio estúpido de ver aquellos vehículos todos juntos, Maybach, Koenigsegg, Ferrari, Wmotors, Nissan, para Luffy la verdad era que todos eran iguales pero parecía que eso no era lo que Ace pensaba.

Podía ver al pecoso admirarlos con la misma hambruna que el vería su platillo favorito tras una vitrina.— Dime que ese bebe no es Lykan…— era casi una súplica, Luffy simplemente se encogió de hombros, no se sabía el nombre de más d de los carros ahí, simplemente les llamaba por colores la mayoría del tiempo.

—Es el gris, puedes preguntárselo a Sabo. — murmuró simplemente, parecía como si Ace se hubiera olvidado de lo que hablaban solo ver el garaje, ¿A caso Sabo no había aparcado ahí cuando trajera a Ace en el auto negro? No, por la reacción del otro moreno probablemente no. —Pensaba que nos fuéramos en el Azul pero podemos tomar ese si es lo que quieres. —

El pecoso negó pero sus ojos no se separaban del auto en cuestión, un Lykan hypersports, una cosa que costaba mas de 3 millones de dólares y que estaba ahí como si fuera nada, en sus días de juventud el pecoso había robado uno o dos autos quizá como parte de sus locuras de adolecente pero ni siquiera él se habría atrevido a tocar una cosa así de haberla visto por la calle, ninguna persona en su sano juicio se metería con alguien capaz de costearse un lujo como ese.

—Oye Ace, si duras un año en el empleo te regalo ese auto, ¿Qué te parece? — No le importaba mucho si a Sabo le gustaba la idea o no, tampoco le importaba demasiado que solo hubiera alrededor de 30 de esos autos en todo el mundo. — Aunque bueno, me aburro rápido de las cosas ¿Sabias? —

—Pft, como si fuera a dejarme sobornar por un mocoso. — y aunque las palabras del pecoso dijeran una cosa la forma como miraba a aquel auto simplemente había hecho sonreír a Luffy, todos tenían un precio y el moreno lo sabía, solo era cuestión de llegar al precio correcto.

Y aunque quizá aún no sabía el precio exacto se comenzaba a dar algunas ideas.

.

.

.

.

.

Habían tomado el firebird al final de cuentas, Ace también se le había quedado viendo como bobo pero no tanto como a algunos de los otros, la verdad es que no entendía la emoción, Sabo también actuaba así cuando les invitaban a alguna concesionaria de autos a probar algún modelo o en las exhibiciones cuando veía algo que le gustaba, para Luffy cualquiera de ellos valía mientras fuera su hermano quien los manejara, aunque debía admitir que le gustaba sentir la velocidad cuando iban por la carretera a máxima en un día libre, en especial los descapotables eran su fascinación aunque Sabo no le dejaba subir a ellos tan a menudo después de que casi se cae de uno por intentar alguna maniobra peligrosa que viera en una película de acción.

Ace manejaba mucho más despacio de lo que había esperado, hacia caso a todos los señalamientos y apenas si despegaba la mirada del frente, era un buen conductor, prudente y paciente, una decepción para el pequeño Luffy que había esperado meterle en algún pequeño problema.

La calle del teatro no estaba demasiado transitada, probablemente todos se hallaban dentro ya, Sabo le habría dejado su boleto en la recepción, lo único que tendría que hacer era bajarse del auto y pedirlo, cuando Ace aparco frente al edificio y el valet parking ofreció a tomar su Auto el menor se negó.

—¿Quieres ir a algún otro sitio? — Preguntó Ace un poco incrédulo, le habían dicho que llevara al menor ahí, ¿había cambiado de opinión ahora y prefería regresar a su casa? No lo culpaba demasiado, solo ver la casa de teatro tan imponente y la forma en que lucía levemente incomodo con esas ropas finas era obvio que Luffy realmente no quería estar ahí, aun así su respuesta le había sorprendido un poco.

—No, ahí estará Sabo, es donde tengo que estar, si no entro ahí estaré solo en cuanto tú te vallas. —

Un leve dejo de culpa asalto al pecoso, era verdad que el menor resultaba imposible y molesto y hasta un poco desagradable pero hasta el momento no parecía exactamente mala persona. — ¿Entonces? —

—¿Entonces qué? —

—¿Por qué no quieres que el valet parking se lleve el auto? —

—Oh, porque te lo llevaras tú, yo no sé manejar, ¿No te lo dije? Pensé que lo había mencionado, Me ire a casa con Sabo cuando termine la obra, tu puedes hacer lo que quieras con el auto mientras tanto, solo asegúrate de regresarlo antes de que Sabo se vuelva loco. — una risa un poco curiosa eh infantil dejo los labios del menor, casi como entre dientes. —es el favorito de Sabo así que más vale que no le hagas daño. —

Era un poco gracioso, ver a Ace así, casi estaba seguro que le daría un ataque en aquel lugar, de cierta forma le hacía olvidar un poco de lo que tendría que soportar en el interior de aquel recinto al que se dirigía ahora.

En cuanto dejase de ver a Ace sin embargo la realidad volvía a su mira, con un pesado suspiro se dispuso a bajar del auto hasta que una mano en su brazo le detuvo. —¡¿Nh?! —

—No vallas…—

Las palabras de Ace le parecían irreales, le sonrió un poco de manera sincera ¿Se estaba preocupando por él ahora? Que chico tan tonto, preocuparse por quien solo había jugado con el todo el día, y bien que no habían hecho otra cosa que no fuera juguetear.

—Realmente no lo entenderías. — murmuró, deshaciéndose del agarre de Ace, volteando a penas un poco para inclinarse y rosar los labios del mayor de forma lenta y calmada, en un beso que debía ser casto pero que por el contrario iba cargado de demasiados sentimientos reprimidos, que sostenía el labio inferior contrario entre los propios con la leve humedad de un beso que debía llegar a ser más profundo pero que no lo seria. — Te veremos mañana Ace, ¿Esta bien? —

Vio al pecoso asentir cual bobo, observándole de la misma manera que antes observara los autos y aquello le causo bastante gracia siendo que antes lo observaba como una especie de gremlin a punto de saltarle encima. —¿Esta bien Ace? Nos veremos mañana. —

—Nos veremos mañana. — Se escuchó Ace a si mismo aunque sintiera que no había sido él si no otra persona.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Continuara.


End file.
